1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related in general to a printed circuit board and interface cable connector of a magnetic disk drive, and more particularly, to an arrangement structure of the printed circuit board and the interface cable connector of a magnetic disk drive having a magnetic disk mounted thereon.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to increased competition among hard disk drive manufacturers, hard disk drive technology continue to advance at a rapid pace. Hard disk drives are required to provide higher-speed operation, be more compact and inexpensive, and to deliver a lower power dissipation. However, these goals are often difficult to achieve. For example, the need to make hard disk drives more compact leads to manufacturing difficulties and increased cost.
As shown in FIG. 5, in a magnetic disk drive 100 of this type, a magnetic disk 112 is contained in an enclosure case made by closing a base with a cover, and the magnetic disk 112 is driven by a spindle motor 110 provided on the inner surface of the base. In the enclosure case, a carriage 120 is also provided, and the carriage 120 is caused to swing by an actuator motor using a VCM 114 or the like, whereby the position of the magnetic head at the distal end of the carriage 120 is controlled on the magnetic disk so as to read/write magnetic information.
Further, a printed circuit board 102 substantially equal to the half projection area of the magnetic disk drive 100 is fixed to the outside of the base for controlling the magnetic disk drive 100. To one end of the printed circuit board 102 is connected an interface cable connector 104 for connection to a main CPU. At a position on the printed circuit board 102 opposite to the interface cable connector 104, a preamplifier connector 118 is provided.
The preamplifier connector 118 is disposed at a position opposite to the interface cable connector 104 as described above to shorten the wiring distance between the preamplifier 108. Also, the interface connector 104 is disposed at a position on the spindle motor 110 side (opposite to the VCM 114) so that electrical restrictions, such as the signal intensity according to the signal flow as seen from the interface connector 104, digital, analog, and noise, and the mechanical restrictions, such as the position and size of the VCM provided in the enclosure case, are minimized.
However, assuming that the printed circuit board and the interface cable connector have the arrangement construction as described above, the printed circuit board and the spindle motor are contending with each other for the space both in the height direction and in the lateral direction, and thus there is a problem that the spindle motor is mechanically restricted and it is difficult to select an optimum design point.
On the other hand, the degree of integration and performance of LSIs and other parts mounted on a printed circuit board has been increasing.
In view of the above fact, it is the object of the present invention to provide an arrangement structure of the printed circuit board and the interface connector of a magnetic disk drive which can increase the degree of freedom of the arrangement construction of the spindle motor while satisfying the electrical requirements.
To overcome the limitations in the prior art described above, and to overcome other limitations that will become apparent upon reading and understanding the present specification, the present invention discloses an arrangement structure of a printed circuit board and an interface cable connector for a disk drive.
The present invention solves the above-described problems by placing the interface cable connector on the side opposite to the spindle motor, and sizing the printed circuit board so as not to contact with the spindle motor in the height direction.
A system in accordance with the principles of the present invention comprises a device enclosure, at least one storage disk, a spindle motor having a shaft coupled to the disks for rotating the disk, a voice coil motor for controlling the position of a carriage which supports a magnetic head that is positioned relative to the disk for reading or writing magnetic information to and from the disk, a printed circuit board for controlling the magnetic disk drive, and an interface cable connector, coupled to the printed circuit board, for providing a connection from a main CPU to the printed circuit board. The printed circuit board is disposed on the outside of the enclosure case opposite to said carriage and said voice coil motor so as to avoid contact with the spindle motor projecting from the outside of said enclosure case. The interface cable connector is also disposed on the side opposite to said spindle motor. A preamplifier is mounted on the base for providing signals to the head. A flexible preamplifier cable is connected to the preamplifier, and is bent along a cutout provided in the base. The flexible preamplifier cable is connected to a preamplifier connector disposed on the rear of the printed circuit board. The printed circuit board includes a spindle motor connect to provide signals to and from the spindle motor. Thus, the printed circuit board provides signals to both the spindle motor and the carriage.
One aspect of the present invention is that the printed circuit board is disposed so as not to contact with the spindle motor and the interface cable connector is disposed on the side opposite to the spindle motor.
One aspect of the present invention is that the degree of freedom of the arrangement structure of the spindle motor can be increased without being limited by the printed circuit board.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is that the size of the printed circuit board can be optimized.
These and various other advantages and features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed hereto and form a part hereof. However, for a better understanding of the invention, its advantages, and the objects obtained by its use, reference should be made to the drawings which form a further part hereof, and to accompanying descriptive matter, in which there is illustrated and described specific examples of an apparatus in accordance with the invention.